


smile.

by shinotshin (orphan_account)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cheesy, Cutesy, Domestic Fluff, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, omg so cheesy why i wrote this, this is so fluffy i want to kill myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 15:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9241085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/shinotshin
Summary: Countless stars in this infinite universe and none of them are as bright as your smile.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i should be writing my hp!au drabbles but here i am yeah.
> 
> it's a translation of a fic i wrote last year and it'S SO CUTE I'M SO-
> 
> geez i need to stop being such a sucker for fluffy things.
> 
> hope you enjoy <3

Watching Yuta doing things that Yuta always does was one of Taeyong's favorite pastimes, but out of everything else – from filling him with loving kisses when he got home until they were only cuddled in bed on a cold day –, his best way to kill the inexhaustible hours is observe the ways Yuta smiles. It was impossible not to get infected with his smile, which could easily cure illnesses and end wars. Even more impossible was not to fall in love with him and not want to see him all the time, like an addict needing his drug to complete the sense of his own existence. No— Taeyong did not want to compare him to this sort of thing, it’s just— _it's almost that, you know?_ Taeyong was dependent on his gleaming teeth and kissable lips, especially when he was the cause or who caused them—in this case, the smiles.

It made memories fester in Taeyong’s mind, like the first time he'd been charmed by a Nakamoto Yuta with an innocent, spontaneous expression of kindness and a smile so big it felt like he was watching the sun right there in front of him. His chest ached at that hour. He found him so incredible that it hurt physically, so beautiful it made him want to cry. Or even to scream at the top of his lungs from frustration that a human being is so magnificent, wasting splendor and oh... _So many adjectives!_

And days went by, months too; Yuta and Taeyong remained like good friends even if the last one quoted was falling in an endless abyss that was synonymous of falling in love with Yuta. Even when he fell in love for the first time with a certain Thai with a brilliant smile, he had felt it. Other than that, honestly, Yuta's way of demonstrating his joy with such willpower to the point of making him think _wow, his cheeks are about to rip!_ was more charming than the—who was he talking about before? He totally forgot. Because once again, the Japanese took his mind shamelessly, without asking for permission to enter and without any intention to leave.

However, Taeyong did not want him to leave. In fact, he wanted him to stay. If he wanted, he could stay _forever._

After a while, that, technically, had happened. It just does not become literal for the obvious reason that the eternal did not exist—oh, do you want to know? Taeyong, beside Yuta, felt as if the moments that they shared together were more than enough to be considered infinite, filling in that entire monotonous void that Taeyong had to survive every day before meeting his sun.

Just as in the past, _every day_ he lamented his discolored and dark life, now, in the present, _every day too_ , he had a little rainbow coming straight from the country of the sun to show him countless colors all the time, illuminating all that blackout , to be simply everything to Taeyong, who made a point of never forgetting to say those little words that Yuta loved so much, and that made him smile shyly, to shrink, waiting for the warm arms of his boyfriend to surround him and the hoarse voice, even if docile, whisper several _“I love you”_ in the sensitive ear.

“Countless stars in this infinite universe and none of them are as bright as your smile.”

Is it necessary to say why Nakamoto Yuta became transparent, ashamed, and even more adorable than he was when Lee Taeyong told him that?

Maybe... But it would take a lot of time to think about it, to detail every little thing, and all that Taeyong wanted at the moment was to love his sunshine and kiss him until dawn, night fall, birds go to sleep and—okay, he was already falling for Yuta _even more_.

But no one can judge him, uh? Because who would resist the temptation to explode with love for the most beautiful _healing smile_ in the whole world? Okay, maybe not the whole world—Yuta considered Taeyong his world, right? Okay, it was the prettiest healing smile in the entire world.

The whole small world of the two little boyfriends full of clichés who loved each other too much.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope it's not confusing because i suck at translating ughhhhh
> 
> oh geez who would read this thing tbh what i'm DOING
> 
> okay okay i'm going to shut up
> 
> bye-bye <3


End file.
